


Give it a little blow

by MaddieMermaid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMermaid/pseuds/MaddieMermaid
Summary: Pope Shion is walking around the Sanctuary when a very suspicious conversation between Scorpio Milo and Aquarius Camus catches his attention.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Give it a little blow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assopradinha](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/742074) by myself, Madison Mermaid. 



Shion, the Athena´s Sanctuary Pope was walking past the entrance to the Coliseum men's locker room when he heard something that caught his attention.

Curious, he slowed down his pace so he could hear better what was going on.

“Ouch, Ouch, Camyu!” loudly shouted the Scorpio Milo from inside the building.

“Milo!” shouted the Frenchman, in return. “You asked me, no… you ceaselessly begged me for this and now you don't wanna go all the way through?”

“I know Camyu, but I didn't think it would hurt this much.”

The Lemurian’s lavender eyes widened. "It cannot be. So the rumors ... they are true! ” He thought, remembering the gossip about those two Golds and their very close “friendship.”

“It doesn't even look like you´re a Gold Saint, Scorpio! Such little pain should not take away the pleasure and joy you´ll feel afterwards, I promise,” said the Aquarian, clearly trying to convince the other one.

Shion moved a little closer, standing just below the window. He hid his Cosmos to avoid getting detected, and was so deeply curious that an expression of naughtiness and trickery could be seen in his face. A look very unusual for someone at his high Pope status, by the way. But he had always been like that, very curious, and being revived only increased that particular aspect of his personality.

”Okay, but please go slowly. Just like I asked you to.” Begged the blue haired man.

_ “Oui.” _ Replied the other.

Then there was a moment of silence. The Grand Master's heart skipped a beat, excited to hear something else.

He was only able to hear Milo's panting when suddenly his voice exploded.

“Damn, Albert Camus, it fucking hurts! I told you to go carefully! I need a minute!” The Greek’s voice was clearly upset.

“ _ Mon Dieu _ , Milo! I already told you that it has to be done at once, if I go any slower than that it will be much worse!”

“Okay, but wait ... Stay still, do nothing! It is hurting so much that it's throbbing”. 

Camus sighed so loudly that even Shion heard him.

Then another moment of silence.

“Camyu?” whispered Milo.

“Yes.”

“Can you give it a little blow?” The Scorpio Saint asked delicately..

“Gosh, Milo …”

“Just to cool it off. Please. I know it will help.”

“Alright, but did you clean it well? You know that hygiene is important before this kind of thing, and I don't want anything bad to happen ...” Camus said.

“You´ve seen it a million times, why are you disgusted to be so close to it now, Camus? And you complain that I am the one that can´t handle this.”

The other Gold cursed in French.

“Of course I cleaned it well, man!” Milo kept going “Just like the instructions from the videos you sent me. Now hurry up, please!”

Camus blew the cool air from his lungs and asked:

“Feeling better?”

“Oh yeah..” Milo laughed in contentment “It really is much better now. Thank you, Camyu!”

“So now, can I finally continue? I need to move, I'm getting numb …”

Shion covered his mouth to muffle an squeak of excitement, just in time to see Shaka, who had finished his physical training, going inside the locker room.

“What is this!? Do you really think this is the place for that sort of thing?” Shouted the Virgo.

“Don't be so annoying, Buddha! You don't even have your eyes opened …” Milo complained.

“So now I am the one that's wrong? Tell me, do you really think this is a good example you want to set for the youth? I don't need to open my eyes to know that this is not the place for this kind of absurd thing to happen!”

“Prejudice is something from someone who is not enlightened, Shaka. The body belongs to Milo and he does whatever he wants with it.” Scolded Camus.

“I don't care what he wants to do with his own body! But whatever it is, it should be done within your own Zodiacal Temples! Frankly, Camus, I thought you would put some maturity into this brainless Scorpion, and now I see that you gave in to his bullshit. Unbelievable!” Shaka shouted.

“Milo can be very convincing, Shaka.” Replied the Frenchman in a low tone.

Shion suddenly tried to pretend that he was inspecting the stonework as the Virgo Saint burst out of the building towards him, his metal armor clanging loudly.

“Grand Master,” said Shaka, “Please let all the Saints know that there are more appropriate places for their insanities!” Shaka flew by Shion like an angry blond wig on a rocket.

Shion knew it was time for him to step in and act.

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, preparing for what was coming when he finally entered the locker room.

He could not have been more surprised when he saw Milo sitting on one of the long benches in front of the lockers, with Camus holding his left ear.

“What is happening here, Golds?” He asked, bewildered.

“In fact, Grand Master, it has already happened and it's over now.” Replied Camus, letting go of the ear and quickly washing his hands. “I'm going to go, so excuse me. And Milo, don´t you ever ask me again to help you with this sort of thing.”

“Thank you so very much, Camyu!” The Greek smiled.

Shion could not believe what was going on in front of him.

Milo stood up and looked at himself in a mirror on the wall.

“What´s up Pope, how does it look? It's cool, right?” Moving his long blue hair away, he showed Shion the little earring that the Aquarius Saint had just put on his ear.

“Seriously, Milo …” Shion said, gesturing his hands, arms and shoulders in disappointment, while turning away.

“Oh, come on! I really don't get the reason for all this fuss, it's just an earring.” The Gold Scorpion shouted. He turned back to the mirror and took a slow look, reconsidering his idea to get an eyebrow piercing next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this fanfic.  
> Kissus ~


End file.
